


Remembered Glories

by Daegaer



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Alcohol, Assassins & Hitmen, Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-31
Updated: 2005-05-31
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Remembered Glories

"He was _magnificent_. You have no idea. All attitude and laughter and crazy bursts of violence. He had complete self-confidence and that feeling of immortality young men have. Why don't you have that? You're too damn cautious and restrained. You should laugh once in a while, you gloomy little shit. He did things for _fun_. I never told him, but I liked the green hair."

Nagi gently took the bottle away.

"Crawford, get some rest. You had an argument, it's not like he's _dead_. He'll be back tomorrow."

Crawford nodded, staggering off. Nagi smirked behind him.

Crawford was so _whipped_.


End file.
